Naive Dispute
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: EUNHAE sedang bertengar. Masalah apa?,,/ YAOI/DRABLE/ROMANCE/hehehehheeee


**Naive Dispute**

Cast : Lee ~ Donghae & Hyukjae

**by : Vhy-mirror**

Genre : Drable/Romace

NO SUMARRY

**DISCLAIMER : ALL OF THE PLOT IS MINE !**

**Warning : TYPO(s), GJ, FULL Conversation, BOY-LOVE-BOYS**

.

**!Happy-Reading!**

* * *

Sepasang kekasih terlihat sedang berhadapan di depan sebuah pagar rumah, dengan sebuah mobil _Audi_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"_Wae_? Bukankah kau bilang kau menerimaku apa adanya?" _Namja_ manis rambut _blonde_ sebahu, dengan jas _burberry_ hitam pekat menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan _namja_ yang lain.

"Aku memang begitu." _Namja_ itu menjawab santai, Donghae jika ingin memanggilnya. Satu tanganya ia masukkan ke saku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku berubah? Apa yang salah di diriku? Kenapa kau menyuruhku mengubahnya?" Eunhyuk –_namja_ manis itu masih ngotot. Ia tak mau mengerti tentang apa-apa saja yang telah dikatakan Donghae sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya.

"Hanya memperbaiki. Bukan merubah." Donghae mengoreksi. Dia berusaha meraih tangan Eunhyuk, meski langsung ditepis.

"Bukankah sikapmu yang aneh? Kau terlalu cerewet. Kaku, berkata dingin, dan sok tua. Kau selalu mengaturku." Nada Eunhyuk kian tinggi. Ia kesal. Marah. Semua orang seakan berpihak pada satu orang, dan itu adalah Donghae.

"Haah. Apa ini akan jadi pertengkaran selanjutnya?" Mendengar ucapan Donghae yang begitu santai, Eunhyuk melotot.

"Kau yang memulainya! Kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang manja di depan semua orang, bahkan ada _saenim_ di sana! Kau berniat mempermalukanku, _keujji_? Kau tidak suka dengan sikapku? Kau ingin kita-"

"Jangan katakan kalimat selanjutnya, Hyuk-_ah_~?" Donghae memotong kalimat Eunhyuk. Ia sangat tak ingin kalimat itu diteruskan. Sangat amat tidak ingin.

"Kenapa? Kau bosan?" Eunhyuk tersenyum remeh. Ia taruh kedua lengannya di dada.

"Kalau kau minta putus, kau harus katakan pada orang tua kita. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali." Ucap Donghae, tersenyum. Benar. Dominasi hubungan ini masih ada padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang. Selalu aku yang bilang pada mereka. Tapi mereka selalu memintamu untuk mengatakannya juga."

"Kau tau jawabanku." Doghae tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakannya. Dia berjalan selangkah mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Jangan egois!" Eunhyuk ikut memajukan langkahnya. Berniat menantang Donghae. Ia _namja_. Jika Donghae bisa bersikap _gentle_. Dia pasti bisa.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir, kenapa mereka memintamu mengajakku?" Kali ini, Donghae bertanya. Nadanya sangat lembut, tapi menurut Eunhyuk itu adalah bagian dari ejekan Donghae padanya.

"Itu karena kau keras kepala pasti _appa _dan_ eomma_ telah diracuni oleh omong kosongmu!" Dalih Eunhyuk, tak begitu berpengaruh terhadap sikap Donghae yang masih tenang.

"Kau terlalu emosional, mendramatisir, dan gegabah." Donghae masih santai. Sangat santai. Ia takkan dengan mudah ikut dalam arus emosi Eunhyuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak begitu!" kedua tangan Enhyuk terkepal ke udara. Jika jarak mereka bukan 3 meter, mungkin pukulan itu telah melayang di dada Donghae.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Siapa juga yang bercanda? AKU SERIUS!" Eunhyuk melotot lagi. Menandakan keseriusannya.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu besok sore." Dengan acuh, Donghae berbalik, hingga mereka sehadap. Donghae bermaksud mendekati mobilnya, dan pulang.

"Kau akan mengatakan pada mereka?" Eunhyuk masih berteriak. Tapi tak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Berharaplah aku akan bersikap baik, dengan tidak mengatakan hal yang telah kau lakukan di sekolah tadi." Donghae berbalik badan, untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan mengakhirinya dengan senyum.

"Jadi kau datang untuk mengadukanku? Dasar mulut perempuan!" Umpat Eunhyuk lagi. Ia juga berbalik dan bermaksud membuka pagar rumah.

Sssrrttt...

Sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berbalik arah.

Chuu~~~

Sebuah ciuman di kening Donghae daratkan pada Eunhyuk. Lalu Ia tersenyum.

"Berdandanlah. Orangtuaku akan menemuimu juga." Katanya sambil membelai surai Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan mengatakan kalau aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun di sekolah?" Kedua tangan mereka saling terkait, tapi Eunhyuk memilih menunduk, ia bertanya dengan nada ragu. Sedikit takut sebenarnya.

"Berharaplah aku tak melakukannya." Donghae bersikap manis, ia tersenyum lagi, dan mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Donghae juga.

"Tidurlah. Aku pulang dulu." Donghae berpamit, meski belum berniat beranjak dari sana.

"Kau pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan." Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya, dan menunduk lagi. Ia baru menyadari Donghae telah mengalihkan petengkaran mereka.

"Aku tau." Sebuah pelukan selamat tinggal, dan Donghae melangkah menjauh dari sana.

"Tunggu!"

"Hm?" Donghae berbalik badan.

"Kau...serius aku harus berubah?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu, setelah melangkah mendekati Donghae, yang ada tepat di samping _Audi_nya.

"Hyuk-_ah_~ Kau berumur 19 tahun."

"Kau hanya 2 tahun lebih tua." Balas Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi, Hyuk-_ah_~?" Mendengar kalimat itu, Eunhyuk langsung menunduk. Pipinya bersemu merah membayangkannya.

"Lihatlah sekarang..siapa yang _moody_? Kau masih ingin bermain?" Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia masih ingin bermain. Setelah lulus SMA, ia ingin kuliah, sambil mengikuti berbagai organisasi. Ia ingin berlatih menari, jalan-jalan dengan teman. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kita akan bermain. Di ranjang?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk.

Plaaak!

"Jangan bercanda!" Tak sakit memang tamparan Eunhyuk, mereka malah tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Beberapa malam ke depan, kau tak akan bisa tidur di malam hari..." Donghae meneruskan godaannya, dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk menggeliat dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae.

Belum juga tangan Eunhyuk yang ingin memukul Donghae sampai, ia telah menemukan Donghae sudah berada dalam mobil. Bahkan mesin mobil pun sudah menyala.

"Masuklah. _Saranghae~_." Masih di dalam mobil, Donghae menyapa Eunhyuk.

Sekali lagi, Donghae melihat rona pipi itu menjadi merah.

Dan Enhyuk telah menutup pagar, dan bersiap masuk ke dalam rumah.

Eunhyuk baru menemukan mobil Donghae yang berjalan meninggalkan jalan itu.

"_Hae_ membuatku merinding...Hiii~~" gumam Eunhyuk tak jelas dan ia segera masuk, menyapa _eomma_nya di ruang keluarga sebentar, dan tidur.

**END**

PUBLISH BY GE

* * *

**GE's note :**

The real soulmate is the one who know who you're better than you know yourself. **REVIEW?**


End file.
